Sharing a Screw
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Skwisgaar and Toki have a threesome with a klokateer. A FEMALE klokateer. Lemon/PWP.


Skwisgaar and Toki often did things together. If anyone was to pair up it would be them. It made sense, after all. They shared similar heritages and similar interests. One of those joint interests was women. Both men loved the fairer sex, albeit differently. But when all you're looking for is a romp in bed, then a woman is a woman.

Sitting on Skwisgaar's bed, both he and Toki chatted idly. Band practice was cancelled which gave the men hours to do whatever their hearts desired. What they desired was something they rarely got to enjoy. Fairly taboo, the two waited, getting tenser by the minute.  
>"They ams usuallys on time," Toki said.<br>Skwisgaar nodded. He was focused on his bedroom door, which, regardless of his gaze, surprised him when it began to open. Toki perked up once he heard the door be pressed open. Sitting up straight, he inhaled deeply. Skwisgaar got up from his sitting position.  
>Entering the room was a female klokateer. Shorter than both men, she wore the typical uniform that every other female employee would, hood included. Without the usual cordials, she walked straight over to Skwisgaar and greeted him.<br>"M' lords," she said.  
>"Ams yous ready?" Skwisgaar asked.<br>She smiled under her hood. Skwisgaar didn't need a verbal answer. He knew what he was doing; he had done it millions of times before.

Gently, the blonde man wrapped his arms around the klokateer's waist. He tugged gently at her hood and managed to lick a small bit of her neck when the fabric was disrupted.

"M-my lord," the woman purred.  
>Watching his band mate, Toki arose and walked over to the two other people. The Norwegian man was always a bit nervous when he preformed with Skwisgaar. While there was a silent treaty amongst the two, Skwisgaar was still Skwisgaar. The blonde man had no problem making snide comments mid coitus. Not to be outdone, Toki got on his knees and began to unfasten the woman's belt.<p>

Skwisgaar lifted up the klokateer's shirt, making sure her hood was still on. Continuing on with care, Skwisgaar rubbed up her stomach until he reached her breasts.  
>"Verys nice," he purred.<br>The Swede unhooked her bra without issue and took gratification with sliding the straps down and watching the garment fall, landing on Toki's head.

Annoyed, Toki put the bra on the floor before refocusing on task at hand. While Skwisgaar fondled the klokateer (who was moaning fairly audibly), Toki slid her pants down to the floor. The woman wore a thong, a bright pink thong that was a bit too small. Liking his lips, the Nordic man on his knees relished the sight before him. Using his thumb, Toki rubbed the woman's opening over her underwear. Her knees buckled, and Toki could feel her moisten.  
>"We ams goings to fuck yous," Skwisgaar muttered in her ear.<br>"Yes, m-m' lord."  
>"You ams going to be takings boths of us," he said lustily.<br>"Mmmh! Mm- yes m' lord."  
>Toki could read the woman. She was well wet and from the angle he was at Toki could see Skwisgaar begin to harden through his pants. Toki was much the same. His pants were uncomfortably tight as he carefully peeled down the thong that shielded the klokateer. Her womanhood was freshly shaved and soft, not a hair nor razor burn. Smiling with a twinkle in his eye, Toki opened her lady lips with his tongue. Expertly, Toki licked maneuvered his tongue around her opening. She was soft and extremely aroused. Sucking on her clit, the klokateer exclaimed loudly and leaned back, requiring Skwisgaar to support her. Toki moaned as he enjoyed her peach, immersing and indulging himself.<br>"Toki," Skwisgaar said as he pinched her left nipple, making her squeal.  
>Toki looked up, his nose pressed into her flesh and eyes wide open. He got a final taste of the klokateer before pulling away. The woman knew what was coming.<br>Stepping away from her underwear and pants, she sat -open legged- on the bed. Bare for everything but her hood, she watched as both guitarists unzipped their pants. Both Skwisgaar and Toki took out their erections and stood in front of their partner. Skwisgaar opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Toki quickly saying, "mes first". The woman obliged.  
>The klokateer lifted up just enough hood so that her mouth was free. Without hesitation, she took Toki's girth into the warm cave that was her mouth. Rather than take it slow, she slammed her face forward and back thoroughly face fucking herself. While she gagged herself, she instinctively took Skwisgaar's famous cock into her right hand, jerking it as hard as she could. Both men smiled down at her while she worked.<br>Once Toki was sufficiently sucked the klokateer adjusted herself and switched men. She repeated her oral antics on Skwisgaar. The only difference was that while Toki was content with being face fucked, Skwisgaar wanted to be the one fucking. He held her head and aided her in slamming her face into his cock. It was loud and messy, saliva dripping down his cock and over his balls. The blonde inhaled sharply as he was given a divine deep throat. With her hand the woman massaged Toki's balls, feeling everything.

The Swede may have had a full opinion of himself, but he was not a selfish lover. As much as he loved being pleasured he also gained satisfaction in pleasuring. After all, he was Skwisgaar Skwigelf. Once the woman pulled back, Skwisgaar signaled for her to stop. The side of her mouth was covered in her own saliva.  
>The blonde man lay on his bed, erection hard and high. The female klokateer grew more excited as she watched Toki open a bottle of lubrication. Once again, Toki took to his knees in front of the woman. Skwisgaar lightly tapped his fingers on the lower back of the woman. The brown haired man took a few dabs of lube and applied it to the second opening the klokateer had to offer. His finger gently pushed as the tight rim. Yet this wasn't all about him and Skwisgaar. Toki smiled up at the woman and, with his eyes, encouraged her to pleasure herself. Not thinking twice, the woman brought her fingers to her lower lips and rubbed them. Her fingers easily glided over her aroused flesh and perk clitoris.<br>Both holes being stimulated, the klokateer's heart began to race. Everything began to sink in and she was excited for what comes next. Toki continued to rub and Skwisgaar continued to tap for a few moments before each of them felt themselves complete in their activities. Toki, being the gentleman he was gave the klokateer a French kiss between her legs before getting on the bed.  
>"I takes it yous knows how dis ams goings to go?" Skwisgaar asked as he gently massaged the tip of his cock.<br>The klokateer nodded and shifted herself into position. Slowly, carefully and with ease, she lowered her bottom onto the blonde's erection. It was tight, _very _tight and a bit painful. Skwisgaar's face turned into a smile backed by pure ecstasy. Once the woman got about half way down, the Swede took hold of her hips and began to help her push up and then back down. She was facing Toki, who was stroking his cock as he watched his friend and klokateer engage in anal sex.  
>The sensation of penetration melted into pure pleasure, which made her sweet pussy even wetter. She began to moan and ride faster and deeper. Seeing how well the woman adjusted, Toki eased over and inserted himself into her waiting flower. Her being wet, it was easier for him to truly begin his fun.<br>The two men penetrated the klokateer as she moaned and groaned for more. Feeling stuffed in both holes by two of the most (in) famous men on Earth aroused the klokateer all the more. The two men thrust out of rhythm with each other which was fine to her, it made it seem rougher, and dare she think wilder somehow.

The room was filled with the sounds of sex as everyone was panting or moaning at one point or another. Skwisgaar grunted coarsely when he went a little deeper than the previous time. Toki bit his lip and couldn't help but smile when he was fully inside.  
>Perhaps lacking creativity or just laziness, they three didn't change positions. They jiggled and bumped in the same position until Toki broke the monotony. He felt himself come to orgasm and without hesitation pulled himself from her warm womanhood and came on her bare breasts which bounced as she moved. The warm liquid ran down her bosom as Skwisgaar continued to penetrate her. The Norwegian watched as the klokateer began to play with her now empty pussy.<br>Massaging her clit, she continued to enjoy her anal experience until Skwisgaar met his own brink.  
>"Lifts up yous hood…!" he grunted.<br>Doing as she was told, the woman lifted her hood up just high enough her nose peeked free. The blonde man exited the woman and, while jerking himself, moved into a new position. Guessing at what she was to do, the woman opened her mouth and gladly took the semen that Skwisgaar expelled into her mouth. Keeping her hood up just enough, she swallowed the cum, only dropping her hood once she had finished.  
>"Comes here," Toki said, having enjoyed watching her swallow.<br>Toki lay down and told the klokateer to position herself for oral. With her womanhood over Toki's face, began to finish her. Nipping at her lips and sucking her clit, it didn't take long for her to orgasm.  
>The klokateer began to dress herself as the two men lay on the bed, orgasm fatigued. Under her hood she smiled, catching a final glance at the two Scandinavians before she left the white chamber.<p> 


End file.
